


Shattered Iron

by Kazel_Menra



Series: Fluffy Arc [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, F/M, Ironclaw - Freeform, Shatterglass, character injury, lots of fighting and running, sneaky akuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: After a fight with an akuma goes wrong Chat and a knocked out Ladybug hide in a closet to wait for their transformation to recharge.This is Part 4 of Fluffy Arc.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI I hate commas and I'm not good at using them... sorry in advance.

The room was dark, so dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face much less the identity of the woman in his arms. He was leaning back against the cold wall his arms wrapped firmly around her as if he feared she would disappear. 

"Adrien you should get some sleep too you know." A small voice said from near his ear. 

It was Plagg Adrien knew and he also knew that the kwami was right. He couldn’t sleep though. Every time he closed his eyes the image of Ladybug protecting him filled his mind. The shock on her face as the shattered glass tore into her was permanently etched on the back of his eyelids and left him unable to find any sort of peace in sleep. 

"I can't." Adrien sighed his arms holding Ladybugs sleeping form even closer to him. She was warm laying against him like this, her civilian clothes soft to the touch. 

"Its not your fault you know." A female voice whispered from the darkness. 

Adrien could just make out Tiki as she flew up to hover before him. The strange slight glow surrounding the Kwami allowed him to see her if nothing else.  
Resting his chin on Ladybugs head, her hair as soft as silk he took a deep breath filling his lungs with the scent of her as he desperately tried to control his emotions. 

"It feels like it." Adrien managed finally. 

Tiki moved forward nuzzling his forehead with hers and ever so gently pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. "You were protecting a child and she protected you.  
That’s the way it works. It not your fault that you didn’t realize there were two akumas out there, Ma-Ladybug didn’t realize it either." 

The warm body tucked at the hollow of his throat moved and Plagg floated up next to Tiki in the inky darkness his green eyes giving away his position. "Yeah we didn’t realize it either Adrien. You even got yourselves in here before the transformations wore off so you didn’t blow your identities. You did a great job!" 

"Yeah…" Adrien responded somewhat despondent the events of the day replaying in his mind as he desperately tried to figure out exactly where he had gone wrong.

The day had started out fairly normal for him he woke to his fathers aid banging on his door, had breakfast alone, and gone to the bakery where he met up with Marinette before school. Since the battle with Aquis he had officially started dating her and he was in seventh heaven. Gone were the days where she would trip verbally or physically as she tried to talk to him although she still tripped often due to clumsiness. Their friends had been totally lost the first time they had interacted at school after the fiasco caused by Aquis but together they had made up yet another tandem lie that made them both fall into giggle fits in the end. These days Marinette let her true personality shine and was a confident, sassy, beautiful girl who was reminding him more of Ladybug every day. Before Adrien had refused to let Ladybug reveal her identity due to selfish reasons, he didn’t want to have to choose between his lady and his princess. Now though he genuinely curious plus he wasn’t sure that he would have to choose and he found himself deeply in love with Marinette. From the look in her eyes whether he was with her as Chat or Adrien he could tell that she loved him back, even if they were both a bit too chicken to say it. Even if Marinette wasn’t Ladybug it wouldn’t matter to him but there was always that chance and Adrien was almost convinced that they were one and the same. 

School had passed at a dismally slow pace but he hadn't minded since it was a better option than the photo shoot he was now stuck at that his father had set up. They had him change clothes so he now sported a black leather jacket an emerald green undershirt and a pair of dark blue almost black jeans. The clothes were surprisingly comfortable but he was hungry since it was now long past lunch time. It was really too bad that he hadn’t caught Marinette before he had left because she usually brought him something to eat when the photo shoots ran long as this one seemed to be. Just when Adrien was thinking of asking for a break the first screams echoed interrupting the photo shoot. It took several moments for people to realize what was happening was an akuma attack then everyone had run away knowing that Ladybug and Chat Noir would soon arrive. Everyone had run but him, Adrien of course had run towards the screams trying to find a good place to hide but each time he paused a moment several people would be bolting past him. Still though he felt the drive to help transformed or not. So charging out into the street he nearly came face to face with the akumasized person who was spraying shards of glass at anyone who was too close. 

"I am Shatterglass!" the akumasized person roared twirling what had to be a glassmakers pipe in his hands. 

They were tall and angular any flat surface on their body reflecting light back and causing rainbows to bloom with every movement they made. Colors swirled across their body and Adrien knew that if Marinette were here she would be having a field day. They carried a pipe in one hand and what almost looked like a flame torch was attached to his other arm. Most people had fled the area but somehow a small group of school kids were trapped between a pool of molten glass and a corner wall screaming as the akuma advanced. 

“You shall be our masterpiece!” Shatterglass yelled bringing the pipe up to his lips.

Adrien didn’t think and since he didn’t have the time to transform then come back he simply charged in hoping for the best. He had come out behind Shatterglass and somehow the akumasized person didn’t even notice his presence. Sprinting forward Adrien jumped straight at him latching onto his back clinging with all his might while throwing off his aim. Molten glass struck the wall closest to the kids and it seemed to snap them out of there petrified state. 

"Run kids!" Adrien shouted and he could practically hear Plagg cursing at him from his pocket. 

The children fled and Shatterglass turned to follow as Adrien reached around trying to grab the pipe figuring that was where the akuma was. Heat seared his hand before he touched the pipe and with a hiss Adrien recoiled then punched at Shatergalsses face since he didn’t seem to care that Adrien was clinging to his back like a monkey. Finally that seemed to gain Shatterglasses attention and he jerked the pipe down as a purple mask covered his face for a brief second. Knowing that Hawkmoth could see through the akumaized persons eyes Adrien reacted quickly. Covering Shatterglasses eyes with both hands Adrien clung with his legs as he twisted and tried to grab hold of Adrien. The children were out of the plaza and so was everyone else now all he had to do was get away. 

“Get off of me!” Shatterglass shouted flailing about as he tried and failed to dislodge Adrien from his back. Finally twisting and causing his angular hard edges to dig in to Adrien mercilessly he managed to get a grip on the jacket Adrien wore. 

Untransformed Adrien was far stronger than a normal human thanks to the bleed over of the kwamis magic however it was still no match for an Akumasized person. With a solid grip on his jacket Shatterglass plucked him from his back and threw him as if he were a simple annoyance that wasn’t to be bothered with. Adrien hit the ground hard and slid a few feet thankful for the jacket because otherwise he would have some serious road rash. Rolling to his knees with a groan Adrien did a mental body check. Nothing broken just bruised and as he looked up he realized he was screwed. Shatterglass advanced on him the nasty glint in his eye telling him that he was about to be attacked. 

“Transform Adrien!” Plagg hissed from his pocket even as he slapped a hand over him preventing Shatterglass from seeing as he scooted backwards.  
Shatterglass raised the pipe to his lips and in the next second a red blur smashed into his back.

“Leave him alone!” A female voice cried as Ladybug leaped from the rooftop

“Ladybug!” Shatterglass snarled as he spun around leaving Adrien forgotten on the ground. 

Knowing this was his chance Adrien scrambled to his feet and ran figuring that once he was out of sight he could transform and return to help. He hadn’t made it very far when something struck him hard in the back knocking him over. Swiftly Adrien twisted expecting glass and instead found Ladybug sprawled across him. She was only there for a second because in the next she was on her feet once more her yoyo spinning blocking the shards of glass that flew their way.

“Up!” Ladybug snapped at him and Adrien was on his feet in a second wondering if he should try to run again. 

The attack paused as Shatterglass took a breath and things suddenly moved very fast. Ladybug spun scooped him up, threw her yoyo, and then they were swinging away causing Adrien to yelp in surprise. He was completely unused to being carried much less being carried by Ladybug. Wrapping his arms tight around her Adrien had to remind himself that he wasn’t afraid of heights since he had never been so high up without any kind of weapon or tool to catch him should he fall.  
Glass shards slashed the air around them as Shatterglass joined them on the rooftops and several shards hit Ladybugs back one even hitting Adriens wrist. Adrien hissed in pain and from the way Ladybugs breath hitched he knew that it had to have hurt. Yet her feet never faltered as she launched them into the sky once more. 

“Don’t let go! I need my other hand!” Ladybug yelled over the whistling of the wind and Adrien tried to reply only to have the wind steal his breath away.  
Shatterglass appeared over the edge of the rooftop they just cleared and was still coming as he rode what looked like a spire of molten glass. 

“He is still chasing us! We need to take cover.” Adrien yelled so she could hear him. 

“Position?!” Ladybug asked and Adrien knew she had a plan.

Swiftly he gave her the angle, distance and direction then called “Dodge right!” as another wave of glass shards tried to make them into pincushions.  
Ladybug sped up then yelled “Hang on!” as she threw her yoyo and sent them soaring. She twisted them midair and suddenly Adrien found himself upside down and backwards time seeming to slow as he craned his head to see what in the world his Lady was up to. 

From that position in a magnificent feat of acrobatics she launched her yoyo torqueing it so that it spun out in an arc that slammed home right into the side of Shatterglasses head. The akumasized man cried out tumbling off the molten glass and over the edge of the building. Then they were falling too causing Adrien to squeak as he realized they missed the roof and were falling quite fast into an alley below. Two feet from the ground they jerked suddenly to a halt causing him to lose his grip and fall the rest of the way to land painfully on his tailbone. 

“Owww” Adrien groaned as Ladybug dropped to the ground and pulled him to his feet. 

“Shhhh” She hissed pressing him into a corner her body covering his as moments later Shatterglass soared above them shrieking about revenge while dripping a molten blob of glass into the alley as he passed them by. 

Adrien flinched as he eyed her back which had several shards of glass protruding from it. Several moments passed in silence as Ladybug eyed the area around them warily then knowing that the danger had passed Ladybug took a step forward and spun to face him. 

“Do you have a death wish lately?! What on earth were you thinking attacking him the way you are?!” She demanded as she reached over her shoulder and wincing pulled a shard of glass from her back. 

“That’s exactly what I want to know!” Plagg demanded shooting from his pocket to hover in the air. “If you keep doing stupid things like this you will be the fastest kitten to croak yet! I can’t protect you as a civilian!” 

Raising his hands somewhat defensively Adrien looked between the two furious beings before him. “He had kids trapped and there were too many people around to transform. I had to do something! Besides Ladybug you can’t tell me that you haven’t or wouldn’t do the same thing if you had been in the same position.”

At his words Ladybug looked a bit sheepish but she still huffed and turned her back to him glancing once more around the empty alley. “Transform so we can get moving but this conversation is so not done.” 

Adrien sighed and glared up at Plagg. “Don’t distract me by yelling at me the whole time.” He said and Plagg hissed at him. 

With a roll of his eyes Adrien called “Claws out Plagg!” and moments later Chat Noir stood in Adriens place.  
Chat shifted a little in place wondering if he should say he was done or something. It felt almost awkward for some reason to change into Chat Noir like this and he wondered why since he did it all the time in front of Marinette these days. 

“It’s my job to be annoying by the way.” Plagg said in his mind causing Adrien to let out a small growl. Then he looked up and winced as he saw Ladybugs back there were still three shards of glass sticking out of her and she couldn’t reach them though she was trying. It was then he realized why he felt awkward. Ladybug had been hurt because she’d had to protect him. Guilt ate at him making him open his mouth.

“Ladybug let me get those.” Chat whispered placing a gentle claw on her shoulder. Several spots of blood marked her suit making him cringe even as he swiftly pulled out the shards. New spots of blood marked their positions and her shoulders relaxed as the last one pulled free.

“Thanks Chat that feels much better.” Ladybug said pressing a hand to the one on her shoulder as she turned. His eyes were down cast his face unreadable and Ladybug sighed “Its not your fault so don’t even think about it. We both get hurt all the time, besides its just some glass and it didn’t hit anything vital.”  
Chat nodded mutely. They had both been injured before scrapes, bumps, bruises, gashes, they were probably both covered with scars at this point. Chat had been injured the worst out of the two of them since he was always more than happy to take a blow meant for Ladybug. 

“Yay awkward moment can we just catch the akuma so I can have my cheese?” Plagg demanded making Chat snort with laughter. 

Ladybug raised an eyebrow and Chat waved her off simply saying “Plagg wants us to hurry so he can go back to eating cheese.”

“Well then lets not keep him waiting.” Ladybug said with a smile and the two of them launched themselves up out of the ally. 

The good thing about akuma was that they for the most part were easy to find. Usually they focused on one person or thing that had pissed them off. The few akuma that were ambiguous as to what caused their transformations were still easy to find due to the insane amount of damage they caused. No akuma really ran or hid in fact it was usually the two heroes that did most of the hiding when it came right down to it. Shatterglass was no exception. Glass covered the tops of houses parts of the streets cars and to the hero’s horror people. They halted for a moment next to one statue as Ladybug eyed it with apprehension. 

“Do you think they are ok?” She asked tracing a finger over the surprised glassy stare the statue had. 

“Well anytime someone has been transformed before they have been fine as soon as you release Miraculous Cleanse so I don’t see why not.” Chat answered and Ladybug nodded in agreement. 

“We should be close. Lets get this fixed before he turns more people into statues.” Ladybug muttered and together they ran down the street. 

They caught up with Shatterglass a few minutes later terrorizing a group of three kids that were in a large plaza complete with benches and a fountain. It was one that the duo knew well since most teenagers came here in the hotter months to hang out at the fountains edge and relax in the cool spray. This group was a school group of some sort and they were all terrified as Shatterglass approached them. Their teacher was already a statue and as the duo landed in the plaza they could see several students hiding in by one of the entrances watching with horror as Shatterglass raised the pipe to his lips. One of the girls who was probably all of ten stepped before her two friends arms spread as she glared at Shatterglass. 

“We didn’t do anything to you leave us alone!” The child shouted and Shatterglass paused giving them the moment they needed to attack. 

“Kids Chat!” Ladybug snapped as they darted in. 

Throwing her yoyo she caught Shatterglass by the waist and before he even registered the yoyo string she hauled back yanking him into the air away from the kids. Torqueing the string as she pulled back Ladybug slung Shatterglass into the nearest wall firmly placing herself between him, Chat, and the children. As delicate as he seemed Shatterglass landed on his feet with a musical tinkle even as he left a dent in the wall. He seemed unfazed and in the next instant his pipe was at his lips glass shards shooting right at her. Ladybug spun her yoyo rapidly unwilling to dodge since Chat was hauling two of the scared children into his arms as the third brave child clung to his back like a monkey. As soon as Chat met the shadows at the fringes of the plaza Ladybug threw herself sideways out of the path of the flying broken glass coming back to her feet as his attack razed the space she had been in. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” Ladybug taunted and Shatterglass paused for a brief second as if he were contemplating something.  
Ladybug watched him even as she scanned the area wondering what Chat was up to. She had expected him to jump right back into the fight but as of yet she didn’t see him. After a moment of silence Shatterglass spoke.

“I was going to save this little trick for my other half to see but I suppose there is no need.” 

“Other half?” Ladybug questioned then spun her yoyo as Shatterglass raised the glass maker pipe to his lips without another word.  
He blew into it twirling the pipe as a ball of hot glass came from the end. His other hand reached up pouring flames and Ladybug watched in awe as he molded the shape of what looked like a dragon in the span of a minute. As the tail pulled free of the pipe the dragon expanded growing almost as big as Shatterglass before it came to life letting out a roar that sounded like breaking glass. 

“Go my pet!” Shatterglass called and the dragon leapt foreword at a stunned Ladybug. 

The eyes were yellow while the rest of the creature was all swirled blues except for the wings, claws, and horns which were solid black. Its head was even with Ladybugs and the beast gave another cry like breaking glass before letting loose a breath attack that was entirely made up of glass shards. Thankfully even though her mind was still screaming DRAGON?! Her reflexes were wide awake and paying attention. Her yoyo spun before her wiping the shards out of existence but Ladybug didn’t think it would work quite as well on the dragons main body. She tried anyways smashing the yoyo into the creatures side causing the slightest chip to appear but the blow didn’t put a dent in its charge for her. The beasts head snapped forward its jaw snapping shut inches from her leg as she jumped into the air. Planting her hand on the beasts snout she flipped over its head and landed on the things shoulders. Unfortunately glass made for a very poor traction surface and her feet slipped out from under her causing her to straddle its neck. The beast roared and twisted but Ladybug clung with her legs while her hands death gripped the spike of black before her so she wasn’t flung off. Letting loose one more cry the dragon creature went still for the briefest of seconds then there was a sickening lurch as the dragon flapped its wings. 

“Please let me be too heavy for this thing to AHHH!!!” Ladybug shrieked as the beast took to the air far quicker that what should be possible. The beast shot straight up into the air and as they passed the roof of the building Ladybug caught sight of an openmouthed shocked Chat. 

“Get Shatterglass!” Ladybug yelled in passing and hoped he heard her. 

Shatterglass could not be allowed to make more of these creatures. Ladybug didn’t even know what she was going to do with the one she was riding. The dragon in question shrieked and twisted upside down losing altitude as it sprayed glass shards willy-nilly into the open air. Twisting back upright it dove into the cloud of shards with a burst of sudden speed. Shards of glass fell around them forcing Ladybug to release her death grip on the spike so she could deflect the shards that seemed to be coming from every angle. The deadly cloud dispersed as they broke through to the other side and Ladybug hoped that there was no one outside below them to get caught in the deadly rain of glass. The creatures mouth opened ready to spray another barrage as it soared even higher and Ladybug felt her stomach do a flip of its own as the beast twisted in a loop. 

“That’s enough!” she cried and threw her yoyo so it spun around the beasts snout before coming back to her hand. 

Hauling back on the yoyo forced the dragons mouth closed and its head reared back as its wings stalled in the air. Like a ball reaching its peak they hovered in the air slowing to a stop. Ladybug held her breath time seeming to slow and then they were falling like a stone. The dragon pointed its head towards the ground its claws slashing at the yoyos string ineffectively. A high pitched shriek filled the air and Ladybug realized it was her screaming as they fell.

“Open your stupid wings!” Ladybug screamed as the ground rapidly approached 

Chat was fighting with Shatterglass preventing him from making more glass creatures, his claws making horrific screeching noises each time he scored a hit. Fire littered the courtyard and Ladybug realized they were diving right for the ground. An idea struck her as she remembered how she controlled the flying gator once upon a time and on a hunch she loosened the string. The dragons wings snapped back open and she cheered as their decent slowed but not by nearly enough. In the next second she jerked the string sideways and the dragons head followed directing them right at the fighting Shatterglass and Chat.

“Chat move!” Ladybug cried and jumped off the dragons body coming crashing down to the hard cobbles and rolling rapidly as she tried to kill her momentum. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chat throw himself out of the way behind a mail bin then the sound of glass smashing filled the air. Slowly with a pain filled groan Ladybug uncurled herself and looked to where Shatterglass and his pet lay. The dragon looked far worse for wear with one wing completely broken off and missing large chunks here and there. Shatterglass shifted beneath the creatures bulk and then she saw his glass making pipe lying in the space between them. Scrambling to her feet Ladybug rushed forward to scoop up the pipe when Chat yelled 

“Don’t touch it!” 

It was already too late though and as her hand curled around the pipe searing heat bit into her palm making her drop the pipe before falling back in shock. The suit had protected her from the worst of the heat but she could feel the burns on her hand already forming. 

“How am I supposed to break something I can’t touch?!” Ladybug exclaimed even as she tried to smash it with her yoyo. The yoyo dented the metal but it didn’t break and no akuma came out. 

“NO!!!” Shatterglass roared as she swung the yoyo once more and in the next instant Chat slammed into her knocking them both out of the way as fire scorched the spot where they had been moments before. Once more they rolled to a halt a whimper escaping the space between them and Ladybug pulled back to find a small pair of brown eyes looking up at her. 

“CHAT?!” Ladybug exclaimed as she realized she was looking into a child’s eyes.  
Chat winced as they both rolled to their feet and he kept a firm grip on the kid. 

“I couldn’t leave them behind the mail bin and you were about to become crispy!” Chat whined and the child nodded.

“I wanted to come!” the child squeaked and both superheroes looked down at the kid in surprise before shaking their heads. 

“We need to get you out of harm’s way so we can do our job ok kid?” Ladybug said with a grin as she ruffled their hair. “I am pretty sure the akuma is in the pipe but I couldn’t break the tube and it’s too hot to touch.”

Chat nodded then yelped “Move!” as he snatched the child back up into his arms. They leapt away from each other in the next instant as fire and shards of glass sprayed the area. The dragon and Shatterglass were back up and Shatterglass was using the flamethrower attached to his arm to shoot fire at them. The dragon was the one spraying the glass covering its master as Shatterglass raced for his pipe. Ladybug moved towards the pipe too capturing Shatterglasses full attention. Fire scorched the air around Ladybug as she used her spinning yoyo to prevent herself from becoming crispy while Chat dodged the dragons glass breath spray all the while keeping the child tucked behind his body. The dragon lost a piece of its leg in a sound of tinkling glass as it moved forward with cracks running through the beast everywhere. It looked as if it were ready to fall apart at any second yet for some reason it rushed after Chat and the child. Ladybug watched in horror as the dragon slashed at Chat from behind its claws slicing through his suit and skin. He cried out as the child screamed in terror and Ladybug abandoned the fight to prevent Shatterglass from getting his pipe. Chat was more important to her, the child’s life was more important to her, Shatterglasses pipe could wait. Twisting around Chat swung his staff forcing the dragon to back off a step as he slung the child behind him. The kid stumbled back several steps just bairly managing to stay on their feet and the dragon reared its black claws flashing in the sunlight as its jaws opened once more. 

“Run kid!” Chat snapped knowing full well that he wouldn’t be able to stop a breath attack and its flashing claws at the same time. 

The child ran and as the first shard started to come from the back of its blue swirled throat, a red yoyo zipped around its jaws snapping them shut with a crash. Ladybug hauled back on the line harder pulling the dragons head sideways and pulling the beast off balance. Chat darted forward swinging his baton at a thick crack he could make out where the chest joined the neck all the while avoiding the beasts flailing claws. The loud crack of the collusion echoed across the plaza and the dragon froze mid swipe. Jumping back Chat watched a little shocked as the cracks webbed across the beasts body then with a grinding crunching sound the dragon literally fell to pieces. A grin spread across his face as he looked up into Ladybugs eyes seeing the look of relief on her face. Then in the next instant everything went to hell once more. Shatterglass had reclaimed his weapon and as soon as he had the pipe in hand he raised it to his lips. There was no way for Ladybug to avoid the blow especially one she didn’t even see. Her yoyo was already retracting but it wouldn’t get to her hand in time. Her eyes were still on Chat and the shattered remains of the dragon between them. Ladybug had saved him once more at the cost of not seeing the danger that lurked right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chat hated moments like these. Moments where he could see everything that was about to go wrong and yet he was completely helpless to stop it. It was moments like these that he would brace before throwing himself on the mercy of Ladybugs luck in hopes that whatever blow he was about to take wouldn’t be bad enough to hurt her as well. Sometimes though their luck just didn’t hold out and somehow he realized this was one of those moments.

“Look out!” Chat screamed already lunging for her but she was too far and he knew that this time he wouldn’t make it. 

Glass sprayed from the end of the pipe behind her and whether it was luck, his warning or instinct Chat would never know. Jumping sideways Ladybug managed to avoiding a direct deadly blow however she didn’t escape unscathed. Ladybugs eyes blew wide as shattered glass tore into her side and arm, the spray hitting with enough force to knock her spinning from the air towards the ground. That look was instantly and forever burned into Chats memory as the fragments of glass struck her and planting the baton he launched himself forward catching her before she smashed into the unforgiving ground. Chat didn’t stop moving as his feet hit the ground and Ladybug hissed in pain as he dodged another one of Shatterglasses attacks jolting her in the process. They were in the open they needed a place to hide and as if she could hear his thoughts Ladybug spoke up even as he flung himself back to avoid some fire Shatterglass blasted their way.

“Fountain Chat!” Ladybug grunted and seconds later he ducked down behind the rim as fire baked the wall inches away. As gentle as he could Chat placed Ladybug on the ground panic singing through his veins as he saw the shredded suit and bloody skin beneath it. Blood already coated her side darkening her suit and bits of glass shimmered from the wound practically winking as the sun played across the sharp edges. With a grimace Ladybug looked down at the wound and shuddered before pulling a shard of glass from her arm that was preventing her from moving her elbow properly. The suits and the kwamis magic gave them a far higher tolerance to pain than any normal human being. Ladybug knew that if she had been hit with such an attack as a normal human she would be unconscious either from pain or shock. Even with all that though her head swam from the pain burning through her side and the feel of her blood steadily soaking her skin and suit was enough to make her nauseous. 

“Marinette focus! You cant lose consciousness now!” Tiki cried within her mind and jolted her back awake her eyes flickering open to see Chat crouched before her a look of loss and helplessness plastered across his face. 

“Ladybug…” Chat whimpered unsure of what to do. They were pinned on the wrong side of the fountain to make a clean escape, Ladybug was badly injured, and it was all his fault. He hadn’t protected her like he was supposed to and now she had been badly injured because of it. Wincing as a spray of glass dusted them with broken shards and concrete he jumped as Ladybugs voice broke the silence. 

“W-we need to finish this quickly before I pass out from blood loss.” Ladybug managed shifting so that she could rise to her knees. 

Chats eyes nearly popped from his head. “WHAT?!” he exclaimed “No, no, no, no, no, and no, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow at him although he could see that she was desperately putting on a brave face. Tears edged the corners of her eyes, lips were pressed into a firm line, and her face was white from the pain. Briefly it crossed her mind to try and staunch the blood flow by pressing a hand to the shredded skin but that turned out to be a bad idea. Even as she pressed one hand to her blood slicked side she immediately froze and flinched away as the pressure made the embedded shards dig deeper. 

Chat shifted reaching for her and Ladybug could tell he was freaking out as a small puddle of blood began to form by her side. The glass had hit something major or it had cut deep enough that there was just a lot of damaged vessels. Either way it hurt like hell and Ladybug didn’t think she wanted to have to explain to the hospital how she got injured so badly as a civilian. 

“No hospital. We don’t have time.” Ladybug answered blocking his hand with a gentle touch and in the next instant threw her yoyo into the air crying “Lucky Charm!”   
Light coalesced from the yoyo and a second later a red polka dotted tube fell into her hands. It was made of a pliable rubber, a little over a foot long, and the base on one side was several inches in diameter. “What in the world?” she muttered looking around and even glancing over the rim of the fountain for a brief second. Ducking back down with a bit off whimper from the pain Ladybug said “He is coming towards us. Shatterglass knows he’s got us pinned.”

Chat nearly jumped out of his skin as fire scorched the place her head had been just seconds ago. “Someone needs to cool off.” Chat muttered dropping his crouch even lower as the heat from the flames made it uncomfortably warm

Ladybug gasped suddenly her eyes lighting up as she looked at the polka dotted tube once more “You’re a genius Chat that’s it! I-I’ve got a plan, use Cataclysm on the fountain and we can spray him with the water. That will allow us to grab and break his pipe!” 

Chat faltered for a moment at the complement then frowned as what she said sank in. Opening his mouth to argue Ladybug stopped him with a glare before he could get a word out. “I’m injured not dead Chat. Please it’s our only chance…” she begged and Chat growled. 

“She’s right it’s the best chance you’ve got. Hop to it before she does bleed to death!” Plagg chimed in and this time Chat snarled out loud making Ladybug jump. 

“For the record I hate this. Cataclysm!” Chat snarled and launched himself right over her head planting his palm into the top of the fountain.

The fountain’s façade crumbled revealing pipes that instantly blew as the pressure regulators went out. Water shot into the air unrestrained and Ladybug somehow made it to her feet to be at his side as she tried to shove the tube into place on the broken pipes. Understanding dawned on him even as the water soaked them turning the water pink from her blood and Chat reached out helping her shove the tube into place. Shatterglass was mere feet from them just on the other side of the rim of the fountain already raising his pipe to his lips a nasty smirk and a purple mask lining his face. 

“Smirk on this.” Chat snarled and without even having to be told Chat bent the tube forward shooting the untamed jet of water right into Shatterglasses face. Steam burst away from him and the pipe as there came a garbled yelling sound. Shatterglass flailed in the water stream stumbling back as the pipe dulled to a vibrant akumified purple instead of the bright cherry red color it had been. Ladybug moved throwing her yoyo so that it wrapped around the pipe and yanked it from his now slippery grip. Shatterglass went down and Chat kept the spray on him to ensure he stayed that way. The yoyo snapped back to Ladybug and she was relieved to find the pipe was cool to the touch once more. 

“No more evil doing for you little akuma.” Ladybug snapped ignoring the pain in her side as she sloshed forward and made it to the fountains edge. In the next instant she smashed it into the ground causing the brittle metal to break apart. A purple butterfly wiggled free and before it could escape she caught the butterfly in her yoyo. 

“Gotcha!” Ladybug cried even as she collapsed in the water her yoyo snapping back to her grip. The water turned pink around her and for a moment Ladybug felt herself start to tilt forward. 

“Marinette you’re losing too much blood! You need to get up!” Tiki cried in her mind and Ladybugs eyes fluttered back open once more.

“Ladybug!” Chat yelped splashing to her side her lucky charm in hand.

“I’m ok Chat just catching my breath for a second.” Ladybug lied as he gently pulled her back up to her feet. Leaning against him she pressed a finger to the yoyo releasing the butterfly “Bye, bye little butterfly.” They murmured together watching the white creature float up into the air.   
She let the yoyo drop from her hand and Chat pressed the tube into her hand in the yoyos place. 

“Do you need my help?” Chat asked concern laced through his voice.

Ladybug looked up at him and smiled even as she shook her head. “You take worse blows all the time Chat, besides don’t think I didn’t see those claw marks on your back.” Then in one fluid movement she tossed the tube up into the air calling “Miraculous Cleanse!” 

The healing light burst forth cleaning up the fountain healing them both and fixing all the other things that had been damaged in the fight. Ladybug sighed as the light passed over her fixing her costume and she heard Chat sigh in relief as well. Together they climbed from the water as both of their miraculous beeped and the man who had been Shatterglass sat up looking dazed. 

“What’s going on? How did I get here?” The man warbled 

Chat glanced at Ladybug who despite the healing still looked rather grey and a little weak. “You get moving Ladybug I’ll handle him.” 

Ladybug nodded “I’ll wait for you on the roof. I have something I need to tell you.” 

Chat pressed a claw to his chest “You are going to confess your undying love for my puns My Lady?”

Ladybug snorted rolling her eyes “Better hurry we only have a few minutes.” She replied and started walking towards the alley on the other side of the plaza. 

Chat grinned and scoping up the now fixed glassmaking pipe he made it to the confused de-akumafied mans side. “Here is your pipe sir you were akumified.” 

The man blinked up at him and with a shaking hand took the pipe. “My… my wife. Did you stop her as well? Is she ok?” 

Chat paused staring at the man in totally confusion. “You were the only one akumafied sir. We haven’t…”

“NO!” the man cried grabbing Chats hand. “We were working on our jointed masterpiece. She was working in metal while I worked in glass. We were going to call it Shattered Iron. This was all my fault because of the contest and that jealous bastered, I-I egged him on since I knew we did better work. The other artist was jealous. He told me if I took the contest commission I would regret it. Those punks did his dirty work and when we came in this morning everything was gone... destroyed…” The man’s voice was sad, compelling and as he looked up into Chats eyes he could see the misery there. “The butterfly took her first and I tried to stop her but I was confused, terrified, and so very angry when I saw her transform. It’s in the glass pendent I gave her! I tried to smash it with my pipe but I-I don’t remember what happened next.” 

Chat couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t want to believe and yet he had to know. “What are you saying?” 

The man’s eyes grew wide as panic filled them “You don’t know…you haven’t seen her… It wasn’t just me it was both of us!”

Dread spiked through Chat leaving him cold despite the heat of the day. They hadn’t seen any other akuma while they were fighting Shatterglass and yet suddenly the oddness of their first interaction made sense. The molten puddle and his use of our instead of my when addressing the non-existent masterpiece. 

“No…oh no… is that… is that even possible? Two akuma at the same time?” Chat cried his head spinning about as he saw Ladybug land on the roof on the other side of the plaza.

“Its possible for Hawkmoth to make two akuma in the same day just as its possible for us to transform twice in one day. So two at the same time is possible although it wears the poor kwami out to do so.” Plagg answered the worried tone of his kwamis voice making Chat swallow hard. 

They were in no shape to fight a second akuma right now and both of their miraculous were about to wear off. If the man was right and Chat believed him wholeheartedly the other akuma was probably near by. 

“Find someplace to hide we will find your wife.” Chat snapped a little harsher than he meant to. He didn’t wait to hear another thing the man said as he broke his grip and darted forward yelling “Ladybug!”

She spun round to face him staring down from the rooftop looking confused as he ran closer. Ladybug could hear the panicked tone in his voice and that made her wonder what was going on. She hadn’t wanted to admit it but things felt a little strange to her even though the battle with Shatterglass had ended. The city was still far too quiet like it was holding its breath and it made her skin crawl. 

“Something is wrong.” Tiki squeaked 

“No kidding but what?” Ladybug retorted then in the next moment she had her answer.

“Shatterglass wasn’t alone! There are two akuma!” Chat screamed as he closed the distance between them.

Her eyes went wide and a flicker of movement off to the side was all the warning she had. Something metal and vaguely baseball bat shaped swung into her peripheral vision and she heard Chat holler something as it collided with her skull. Stars exploded with pain behind Ladybugs eyelids and then darkness swamped her with Tikis screams echoing in her mind.

Ladybug fell.

Everything moved in slow motion and Chat couldn’t move fast enough. It felt as if he were having a nightmare that made him slow, clumsy, and left him unable to speak. His warning had come too late and it was obvious Shatterglasses wife had been lying in wait for them. From Chats angle on the ground he didn’t see anyone but he did see the blunt metal object crack into Ladybugs skull sending her flying off the edge of the roof. Terror and self-loathing surged through Chat as she tumbled limply forward through the air. Ladybug had been hurt yet again, she had fallen for the second time that day because Chat felt he hadn’t been fast enough. 

“NO!” he roared finally managing to speak as he slammed the baton into the ground launching himself at her falling form. Less than five feet from the ground Chat caught her curling his body tight around hers before crashing back first into the pavement. They hit hard enough that they continued sliding only coming to a halt at the edge of a sidewalk. Almost immediately he was sitting up his throat constricted to the point that he couldn’t speak. Shaking her slightly Chat pressed a shaky finger to her neck when she didn’t respond. A pulse beat slow but strong beneath his fingertips and he could see her chest rise as she took a breath. He could smell blood though and after a moment he realized it was her head that was bleeding. It was a small trickle and as he pressed a clawed hand to the spot Chat could already feel the egg shaped knot forming there. 

“Ladybug?” he finally managed his voice coming out as a squeak. Their miraculous beeped in time together and he realized they both had less than three minutes before they changed back. 

“Adrien we need to run the akuma is coming!” Plagg yelled in his mind and Chat jumped in surprise. 

Scrambling to his feet Chat held Ladybug close bridal style while looking around only to realize he was alone and surrounded by statues made of what looked like metal. 

“Finally you hear me! Run you idiot before the Akuma comes after you two!” Plagg yelled again making Chat wince.

Sheer self-preservation took over as his words sank in and Chat sprinted away even as he heard the once akumafied man yell “Fight it dear heart you have to fight it!” in terror. 

Ladybug would probably be mad at him for leaving a defenseless civilian in harms way but to him Ladybugs life was more precious than anyone else, with exception of Marinette of course. 

“Rise walkers and capture that cat!” A womans voice roared from behind him and with a shriek the metal statues suddenly began to move. 

“Oh hell.” Chat and Plagg said at the same time as the statues turned to face him. 

“Run, RUN!” Plagg snapped driving Chats mind into full flight mode. 

Dodging metal hands and leaping past the street in a single bound Chat fled the scene. The statues followed or at least tried to. Chat was very good at dodging and after almost getting cut off on the streets he had leapt to the rooftops. As he ran he knew they needed a place to hide. Paris was too quiet and statues were everywhere. He was quickly realizing that Shatterglass had been a distraction of sorts while his wife had set up what looked like an army. 

“Gotta hide, gotta hide…” Chat muttered to himself as he leapt from building to building . 

His panic driven flight made him pick a building at random and seeing more metal statues moving near the entrance he kicked open the door of the side entrance wincing too late at the noise it made. Darting up the first flight of stairs he paused at the first door he saw. Noises of some kind echoed behind it and Chat didn’t wait to find out if it was a person or a statue. He flew up two more floors before pausing once more his breath coming in gasps. Holding his breath for a brief second he listened and when he heard nothing behind the door he let the air woosh out before pushing it open ever so slightly. Darkness greeted him in the floor beyond and with the ambient light coming from the nearby windows over the cubicals Chat realized he was in an office building of some kind. There was no movement or sound and still panting Chat moved into the room trying to close the door as quietly as possible since he could now hear clanking coming from the stairwell. Chat jogged down two halls he picked at random trying office doors as he passed. Most of them were locked and the two that weren’t wouldn’t pass for any kind of hiding spot. A door tucked at the end of the hall was his last hope and as he tried the handle he could just make out the sound of a door opening from the direction he just came from. The door swung open before him revealing a supply closet of some kind with boxes piled high along the back. Chat could keep going the hall broke off from this point and went in two more directions. However he didn’t know if he would come across another open door and he could hear movement coming from what seemed like all directions. Ducking in Chat closed the door softly behind him and realized there was no lock on the door. 

“Of course I couldn’t be that lucky.” Chat grumbled and eyed the boxes before him. They were set right up against the wall but it would be a simple task to move a few of them so they could hide behind them. 

The miraculous beeped again and that if nothing else made his mind up. His only problem was that he had to set Ladybug down for a brief moment to shift the boxes. Chat didn’t want to let her go his instincts wanting to override his common sense because they were in danger and she was injured. A small growl slipped past his lips as he forced himself to set her down so he could shift the boxes before him. 

“Plagg distract me please…” Chat whispered 

Plagg was all too happy too immediately launching into a discussion about how great cheese was and comparing the taste of his favorite with others. 

“I said distract me not make me sick.” Chat grumbled but his heart wasn’t in it and Plagg ignored him. Working fast Chat had just finished making a human sized cubby hole with boxes piled high on all sides when he heard Ladybug let out a small moan that had his heart twisting in his chest. Plagg went silent and he was at her side in an instant a quick glance through the darkness telling him she had but a single blinking dot left. 

“Ladybug?” He whispered reaching out to run a gentle clawed hand over her cheek. 

Her eyes briefly fluttered as she tried to move reaching for him in the darkness "Adrien?" 

Chat felt as if he had been sucker punched but he swiftly clasped her hands trying to offer some sort of comfort. Her own hand clenched down briefly and he wondered if she was really waking up or if this was something else entirely.

"I'm here." He said not knowing what else to do. 

"Don’t… let go." She managed her body relaxing as she slipped back unconscious. 

"I won’t My Lady." Chat whimpered pressing his cheek to one of her now limp hands.

"She wasn’t really awake you know." Plagg whispered in his mind able to sense the turmoil those words had caused. 

"I-I know but she saved me twice and I-I just…" he froze listening hard. Noise arose from somewhere within the building, he could hear people yelling, the clanging of metal, and running feet. 

Ladybugs miraculous gave its final warning beeps and swiftly he lifted Ladybug back into his arms before practically vaulting himself into the cubbyhole clutching her tight to him. Pink light filled the room and he snapped his eyes closed as her transformation fully wore off. 

"Plagg claws in." Chat said his voice whisper soft. 

"Are you sure? Those noises don’t all sound like people." Plagg answered "If necessary I can hang on a bit longer." 

Chat shook his head eyes still clamped tightly shut. "We will be safer in civilian form even if it isn't people. Besides I need you back to full power as soon as possible." 

"He's right Plagg besides you wont be able to hold on much longer anyways." A female voice said and Adrien just barely managed to keeps his eyes shut as he jumped. 

Green light flashed before his closed eyelids and Plagg spoke before he could. "Hello again Tiki. Is your girl ok?"

Adrien cracked an eyelid only to see black. With a sigh of almost relief he fully opened his eyes and noticed the adorable red creature hovering less than a foot away. Her glow gave her away in the darkness although it wasn’t enough for him to see much else around him. As he stared her glow dimmed further and Plagg flew right up next to her to nuzzle his head against hers. 

"She has a concussion I'm pretty sure but its already healing. Usually I would say she shouldn’t stay asleep but she will heal faster this way especially with the aftereffects of Miraculous Cleanse still in effect." Tiki replied returning the nuzzle before turning to face Adrien “Since Plagg doesn’t seem to know how to introduce anything my name is Tiki and I am Ladybugs kwami.”

“Oh um right… I’m Adrien its nice to meet you?” Adrien whispered taking in the adorable friendly kwami.

Tiki giggled “I know who you are Ladybug talks about you a lot and I see you a lot too.” 

“Right…I think I need to sit.” Adrien muttered feeling a touch sick at her words and slowly he lowered himself to the ground.

The space they were in wasn’t very big so he turned Ladybug in his arms so that she was lying across him instead of the floor. That done he wrapped his arms around her taking comfort in the fact that he could feel her heartbeat as her chest rose and fell beneath his arms. He rested his chin on her head and the two kwami floated lower following him as they shared a look. 

“Are you ok Adrien?” Tiki asked eyeing Plagg as he settled without a word into his boys hair. 

Adrien felt tears prickle across his eyes and he took a deep breath letting the feeling wash through him rather than fight it. “It should have been me. She never should have been hurt… I couldn’t protect her.” He finally managed a single tear slipping down his cheek. Plagg began to purr sending soothing vibrations down Adriens spine as Tiki flew right up to his face catching the tear in her tiny paws. 

“Oh Adrien she is alive because you caught her when she fell. You did your job.” Tiki squeaked giving his cheek a floating hug. 

“I-I just… She will wake up right?” He asked his voice filled with haunting emotion 

“Of course she is going to wake up silly! She was up really late last night so she is probably only sleeping now because of it.” Tiki answered her bright tone thawing the shard of icy fear that was in his chest. 

With a sigh Adrien relaxed a fraction then jumped as a grumble came from the kwami before him. Tiki clutched at her tummy her bright blue eyes looking pleading as she gazed at him. “Do you have any cookies?” she asked. 

Adrien couldn’t help the slight smile that twitched his lips as he shook his head “Unfortunately these are not my normal clothes so I don’t even have any cheese for Plagg.” 

Plagg instantly stopped purring “You don’t have any cheese?! I’m going to starve!!!” He moaned slipping sideways off Adriens head. “Tiki when I die don’t forget me.” 

“Oh don’t be a baby Plagg we can go find something to eat.” Tiki answered 

“Will you guys be ok on your own? I can’t leave Ladybug on her own and I’m pretty sure this building isn’t safe to wander around in at this point. I would hate for you guys to get captured accidently.” Adrien murmured keeping his voice down as sounds echoed from within the building and Tiki nuzzled his cheek.

“Don’t worry we will be fine. If we don’t want to be held by something there is very little that can keep us contained. Besides we need to eat something so we can transform once ma-er Ladybug wakes back up. 

Adrien sighed “Go ahead. Just be careful and make sure Plagg doesn’t do anything stupid please.” 

“I resent that.” Plagg complained 

Tiki giggled “We will be back soon Adrien. We will even take a look around outside and see if we can figure out what’s going on.”

“Don’t you do anything stupid kid.” Plagg grumbled then licked Adriens cheek suddenly.

Adrien jumped then cried “Eeww Plagg! What the heck?!” 

Plagg snorted “Just checking” he answered mysteriously and grabbed Tiki before taking off through the wall. 

Adrien sighed settling further against the wall trying to relax and failing miserably. It was too quiet in the closet now that the kwami had left and every noise that echoed through the building made him tense up. Ladybug trembled in his arms and Adrien paused loosening his arms as she muttered “Warm…” before snuggling closer to him. 

A blush heated his face and he sat up holding on to her with one arm as he slipped the jacket he wore off and draped it around her instead. A few more minutes passed and she sighed curling against him her breathing evening out as she stopped trembling entirely. 

“Please wake up soon.” Adrien murmured letting his eyes close and his mind drift off. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed asleep but visions of Ladybug lying injured before him had him snapping awake with a gasp. He was still in the closet and Ladybug still lay curled against him warm and for the moment safe. 

“You ok kid?” Plagg asked making Adrien jump

“What? Oh I didn’t know you guys were back… Did you guys find something to eat?” Adrien asked avoiding the question entirely. 

Plagg sighed and curled into a ball on his shoulder leaving Tiki to answer instead.

“We did although Plagg complained the whole time about not being able to find any of his favorite cheese.” Tiki answered floating up in front of his face.

“Yeah that sounds about right.” Adrien chuckled even as Plagg kneaded his skin with his sharp little claws.   
“Ouch Plagg stop you know that hurts!” Adrien hissed and Plagg shifted curling his body into the space between his collar and neck.

“Well if you weren’t so bony I wouldn’t have to. Why did you take off your jacket anyways it was comfy.” He answered   
Adrien rolled his eyes and Tiki giggled before settling herself on his other side. “Ladybug was cold and all I have is my jacket. Were you guys able to see anything while you were getting food?” 

“Well the akumas name is Ironclaw and she seems to have metal abilities. She is the one that made the people into statues. Most people are hiding since they know you guys already fought one akuma today.” Tiki said softly 

Adriens shoulders slumped “They are counting on us to fix things and because of me we are stuck in here.”

Tiki buzzed against him a startling sensation that had him jumping even as she flew up to face him while Plagg curled a little tighter on his other side with a murmured “Uh oh”

“Don’t you dare think that this is your fault young man.” Tiki buzzed glowing brighter as she flew right into his face her tiny paws waving adorably. “Its true that you are her partner and are there to protect her but this is in no way shape or form your fault. Ladybug loves you and we have never faced a situation where there were two akuma at the same time. How do you think she feels when you get injured for her. There have been nights where she cries herself to sleep because of your recklessness or injuries so don’t even start!” 

Adrien cringed before the furious little kwami his guilt only magnifying at her words. She opened her mouth again probably to yell some more then saw the look on his face. Almost instantly she deflated and nuzzled herself against his cheek her aura dimming as she calmed back down. 

“Never feel sorry for things that are out of your control. You always do your absolute best and Ladybug knows that. You two kids are the best team we have had in centuries and you both treat each other as equals. Now you should really try and get some rest.” Her piece said Tiki fluttered back down to her spot on his other shoulder and curled up in silence. 

“I would have warned you earlier but you really shouldn’t make Tiki mad when she is worried.” Plagg grumbled against his skin.

“I am not mad Plagg and you should have been the one to tell him that you lazy cat!” Tiki buzzed again creating a tickling sensation that had Adrien chuckling.

“Yeah but you do it so much better.” Plagg purred 

Tiki huffed “Go to sleep you lazy thing.” 

“Gladly.” Plagg purred and Adrien had to laugh at the twos interactions.

“You two sound like an old married couple.” Adrien snickered 

Both kwamis stiffened then as one all three of them laughed the tension easing from them as they did so. 

“Get some rest kid we will be moving as soon as Ladybug wakes.” Plagg said as they settled once more.

Feeling slightly better Adrien allowed his eyes to close drifting off once more. The two kwami sensed the moment he started to dream his body tensing under them. 

“He has nightmares too?” Tiki asked and Plagg sighed. 

“They always do. These guys are so young too… They should only have nightmares about showing up to school naked not watching their partners get killed as they watch helplessly.” Plagg complained his voice soft and sad. 

“Agreed but all we can do at this point is comfort them when they wake. At least they have each other. That’s more than what several of their predecessors had.” Tiki replied 

Plagg chuckled “I can’t wait for your girl to reveal herself, Adriens going to have a heart attack.”

“I hope not. She already feels guilty for keeping it a secret this long.” Tiki sighed then started to hum in comfort as the boy trembled again. She could hear Plagg purring on the other side and with another soft hum she whispered “Wake up soon Marinette, Adrien needs you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien drifted in and out waking fully to talk with the kwamis once more. After reflecting on the past days events Adrien had eventually come to the unhappy conclusion that there really was nothing he could have done to change anything. It didn’t make him feel any better but it didn’t make him feel worse either. After a while sleep was a thing that simply wouldn’t come to him although he made sure to stay relaxed so the kwami would at least get some sleep themselves. The only problem with remaining still was that his butt had been slowly going numb. Adrien didn’t know how long he had been sitting although his butt was completely numb at this point so it had to have been several hours. Slowly he tried shifting not wanting to wake the kwami up when suddenly Ladybug gave a small groan and one arm stretched up shifting the jacket on her. 

“Mmmm warm kitty.” She murmured turning slightly accidently causing her hip dug into Adriens gut. 

He grunted in pain his arms clenching around her as he tried to stop her from moving any further then froze as he heard her draw a sharp breath. Realizing what he was doing Adrien loosened his arms not wanting to alarm her as she stopped squirming. A hand pressed against his chest and slowly felt its way up hitting Plagg as it reached his shoulder. 

“Watch it!” Plagg yowled startled awake and Ladybug yelped trying to scramble back away from the kwami and Adrien not knowing where she was. Twisting her one hand pressed into his chest and Plagg flew off his shoulder as her other hand crashed back into the same spot narrowly missing him as she tried to push herself upright in the small space. 

“Ladybug! Hey it’s ok! You’re safe!” Adrien yelped as a hand smacked against his chin and a knee went into his gut as the other fell to the ground leaving her half straddling his lap.

Ladybug froze and Tiki flew off his other shoulder lightbulb bright launching herself into her chosen’s face. “You’re awake! We were so worried and Adrien has been freaking out and how are you feeling is your head ok?” 

Ladybug giggled cupping her hands and snuggling her kwami as she answered softly “I’m ok Tiki I’m so sorry I worried you but my head is fine I think. It hurts a little but other than that I’m good.” 

Tikis glow lit up her face as she cuddled into her cheek and Adrien felt his world freeze then shatter into a million pieces. 

“Gha… Ma… you…” Adrien managed his jaw working but no sound coming out. Plagg floated next to Marinettes ear his bright green eyes filled with dark mischief. 

“Looks like the bugs finally out of the bag. I think you broke him though.” Plagg cackled 

Marinette froze realizing where she was, who she was on, and her bright blue eyes widened like saucers. “OOPS…” Tiki managed then flew up out of her hand and Marinette reached forward worriedly. 

“Adrien are… are you ok?” She asked shifting so her other knee was no longer in his gut and on the floor. 

“Marinette?!” He screeched suddenly and Marinette flinched back at his exclamation. 

“Um yes?” she answered her tone hesitant. 

“You…I… I mean I kinda thought… but…” Adrien stuttered emotions steamrolling through him leaving him incapable of forming a coherent sentence. 

“I’m sorry Adrien! I really wanted to tell you but you didn’t want to know last time and then we both got sick and there hasn’t been any akuma attacks and I just couldn’t find the right moment and I’m just a stupid klutzy fool and…” Marinette rambled her hands waving causing Tiki to dodge and fly over to Adriens side. Adrien jerked forward his arms wrapping around her and pulling her tight against him before burying his face into her shoulder for a long moment. 

Finally he found his voice lifting his face so he could look her in the eyes “It’s you. Thank god it’s you. I’m so sorry Marinette, I’m so, so very sorry.”   
He buried his face into her shoulder again before she could say anything and Marinette wrapped her arms snug around him holding him close as he shuddered against her. 

“Shhh kitty its ok. Hey this just means that we can go on dates as civilians or heroes. What’s wrong Adrien? Talk to me.” Marinette whispered cradling him as best as she could sitting on his lap like she was. 

“I could have lost you. Marinette I can’t lose you. I…” Adrien started only to freeze midsentence as a crash echoed almost right outside the door. 

The door blasted inwards splinters smashing into the boxes as Adrien rolled Marinette to the floor arching over her to protect her as the boxes around them fell inward on top of them. The two kwami huddled in the space between them and Marinette looked stunned from how fast he had moved.

“I think we are out of time. Plagg Claws out!” Adrien hissed 

“We are so not done talking. Tiki spots on!” Marinette answered closing her eyes against the matching flash of magic.

“Come out.” A metallic voice demanded 

Ladybug and Chat Noirs eyes met then nodded as one. 

Boxes blasted away as they leapt free taking out the two metal people that were standing where the door had once been.  
Chat took the lead since he had brought them in and he used his baton to knock a statue person out of the way as they sprinted down the hall. 

“What happened while I was knocked out?” Ladybug demanded as they cleared another two statues ending up in the office cubical area. Three statue people stood near the door preventing an escape out the stairwell and it only took a glance at the windows for them to come to a silent agreement. 

“Uh turns out there were two akuma, Shatterglass and his wife who is calling herself Ironclaw. She is the one that knocked you out. While we were fighting Shatterglass she was running around making these statue people although there are way more now than before.” Chat replied and together they leapfrogged the cubicles swiftly making their way to the windows. 

“Great now we have to watch out for more than one akuma at a time?” Ladybug groaned tossing her yoyo as she landed on stable ground and in one swift movement Ladybug shattered an upper window with the yoyo.

“I don’t think so. According to the kwami it takes a lot of energy to do something like this so I don’t think this will be a regular thing. If we go a while without attacks we might need to worry.” Chat answered lacing his hands together as she finished clearing the glass. Statues came around the corner shuffling towards them and   
Ladybug took a running leap into his cupped hands before he boosted her up and through the cleared window. With an ironic salute at the shambling statues he followed her a moment later using his baton and they both paused on the high window frame staring out across the city.

“Its quiet. Too quiet.” Chat said and Ladybug groaned 

“Really Chat? Isn’t that a little cliché even for you?” 

A grin bloomed across his face and he couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped out. “Nothing is too cliché for me My Lady.”

“Surrender now.” Metallic voices echoed from underneath them bringing them both back to focusing on the task at hand.   
The statufied people were collecting under the window reaching up in jerky motions as they pressed tighter together. 

Chat shivered suddenly. “Ok that’s creepy. Its like they are zombies or something.” 

Ladybug groaned “Please don’t say that…” she paused for a second eyeing the people and jumped slightly as they all started chanting “Surrender now.”

“Ugh dammit Chat now that’s all I’m going to be able to picture them as.” She grumbled 

“Well lets get moving before she turns any more people we should clean this mess up quick before it gets dark.” Chat chuckled even as he eyed the slowly setting sun. They had a few hours of daylight left and he hated having to fight in the dark mostly because Ladybug couldn’t see nearly as well as he could. 

“Agreed, lets go to where you saw her last.” Ladybug answered. 

Together with Chat in the lead they swung and leaped across Paris once more. The statues wandered the streets and once or twice they even ran into a few on the roof. The statue people were easy to knock off the roof and thankfully whatever material covered their bodies protected them from injuries. The first time Ladybug had knocked one off she had freaked thinking she had accidentally killed someone. They had both run to the edge and had been relieved to find them climbing to their feet and wandering off once more. 

“Definitely zombies.” Chat commented and Ladybug had punched him hard. 

Now they were working their way up the streets and plazas keeping within each other’s line of sight as they searched for Ironclaw. She hadn’t been in the plaza where they fought Shatterglass although her husband still was. He was gold statue with one arm raised pipe still in hand his mouth open in protest.   
Chat discovered her first and he swiftly ducked behind a chimney and called Ladybug. “I’ve got her down in the street.” He said and he could see Ladybug change direction swiftly making her way over to him. 

She arrived a moment later and the two of them moved to the edge of the building once more staying out of sight as they spied. The woman down below was in a skin tight suit that was a swirl of metallic colors. Her hair was a solid copper and curly so it hung down her back in bouncy ringlets. In one hand she held a blacksmithing hammer while the other was empty. She almost looked like a statue of metal herself except for the fact that she was humming as she bounced down the street swinging the hammer in her hand with ease. 

“Here kitty cat and little lucky bug, I want to melt you down and then break you up.” Ironclaw sang merrily. 

“Wonderful we have another crazy one.” Ladybug muttered and Chat couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“Shall we My Lady?” He asked holding a hand out to her 

Ladybug took his hand and nodded “Split and lets see what she’s got.” 

Chat pecked her hand with a grin then released her before she could growl at him. Using his baton to launch himself to the other roof he landed without a sound and they both ran forward in sync. As they came even with Ironclaw they launched themselves off the roof yoyo and baton spinning to slow their decent. Ironclaw spun around her hammer flashing in the sun blinding Chat while throwing sparks and metal shards at Ladybug. Ladybug brought her yoyo around just in time blocking the attack as her feet hit the ground. Chat was closer as he landed blind swinging his baton in an attempt to land a blow. Iron claw bent to the side as the baton flashed past and almost lazily kicked out sweeping Chat off his feet before throwing a second kick into his gut tossing him down the street. It left Ironclaw open and Ladybug caught the leg in her yoyo twisting her so she was off balance. Jerking on the string Ladybug launched herself at Ironclaw her foot connecting with a solid thump into her ribs slamming the akumasized person into the ground a few short feet away. 

“OW! Oh wow ow!” Ladybug yelped as she landed hopping on one foot as Chat darted to her side. 

“What happened?!” He demanded then scooped her up dodging metallic fragments. 

“I kicked her and holy cow is her suit is hard! Actually I think that suit is metal.” Ladybug said as Chat dodged behind a car to set her down once more. “Don’t look at me like that. I’m fine it’s just bruised and the impact shocked me. Besides you were the one nailed in the ribs. Are you ok?” 

Chat nodded then glanced through the cars window only to yelp and throw himself over the top of her. Glass exploded and metal shrieked as chunks of stone blasted into the car they were using as cover. 

“You will pay for that little sneak attack!” Ironclaw snarled the attack pausing for a few seconds. 

Chat rolled off her and jerked a thumb towards the bumper of the car, Ladybug nodded pointing to the front. They ran out at the same time giving Ironclaw two targets to deal with and making her shriek in annoyance before turning her attack on Ladybug. Pounding the ground with her hammer it took on a golden color with a second hit it followed the hammer up off the ground and once in the air a third strike sprayed spikes out towards Ladybugs fleeing form. Her yoyo spun disintegrating the shards on impact but they were still hitting hard enough to knock her back a little each time. 

“Why are you doing this?” Ladybug yelled hoping to distract her since she could see Chat moving into position behind her. 

“Those artists thugs destroyed our life’s best work! We needed that commission to survive and they have destroyed it!” Ironclaw screamed slamming her hammer into the ground and creating another wave of shards. 

Feeling Ladybugs confusion Tiki swiftly explained since Plagg had told her everything that had happened while they were eating. 

“That’s it!” Ladybug cried and dodged the next wave of shards coming to a halt hands raised trying to appear harmless at least for a second. “If you let me purify your akuma I am sure your statue will be fixed by miraculous cleanse. After all it fixes everything related to the akuma even if it wasn’t the possessed item.”   
Ironclaw froze midstrike. “You… think so? Our statue will be fixed?” 

Ladybug nodded “I know so. Your statue is called Shattered Iron right? It’s going to be shown off at the museum in a week right?” 

“Yes but…” Ironclaw whispered then froze a purple mask flashing across her face. 

“No! Don’t listen to him! Whatever he is promising you isn’t the right way to go about this!” Ladybug yelled moving forward several paces.

“Do not patronize me. I am not a child and Hawkmoth is correct. You have already taken my husbands akuma and it didn’t fix anything! You are the one who is wrong!” Ironclaw screamed and swept her hammer forward. Metal surged from the puddle on the ground before her and Ladybug flicked her yoyo out trying to pull herself out of the way. Ladybug was too close, moved a second too late, and the liquid metal surged into her knocking her out of the air back down into the ground. Ladybug had expected pain, had expected to feel as if she were burning alive but to her surprise the metal wasn’t very hot although it was uncomfortable even through the suit. The liquid tightened around her and then suddenly another voice broke into the fight. 

“Cataclysm!” Chats voice roared and Ladybug yanked herself upright as the metal went liquid once more. 

Metal slid off her like oil off water and she moved forward as Chat launched himself from the deepening shadows at Ironclaw. Attention instantly broken Ironclaw turned twisting her hammer up to block his claws and it was bad luck that the one she connected the hammer with was the cataclysmed one. His other claws scored shallow groove like scratches across her chest where he could see the outline of a hammer shaped pendant beneath the metal skin. Chat had been aiming for her chest and the pendent beneath with the hopes that he could finish this fight swiftly. That was never his luck though and as the hammer between them dissolved Chat was glad that his attack hadn’t gone completely to waist. In the next instant his luck turned worse as Ironclaw shrieked in rage her other hand flying up to catch Chat by the throat. 

As the hammer fully dissolved Chat heard Ladybug yelp “Dammit!” then suddenly a hand closed around his neck. The grip was crushing and he was smashed into the ground a furious pair of burnt orange eyes searing into his left him no doubt as to who had grabbed him.   
Fear shivered down his spine as the hand squeezed tighter leaving him unable to breathe and he thrashed under her grip his claws scoring groove after groove with accompanying shrieks of metal being tortured. Ironclaw didn’t flinch neither from the sound nor the damage he was doing to her. Although Chat wasn’t sure that he was even doing any damage since she wasn’t bleeding and the marks were being healed as fast as he could make them. Slowly her other hand rose the tips of her fingers becoming wicked looking claws and Chat couldn’t even swallow her grip on his neck was so tight. Chats head hurt his vision turning spotty as Ladybugs voice cried “Let him go!”

A yoyo spun around Ironclaws upraised arm and in the next moment she was yanked off him her hand leaving his throat allowing him to breathe once more. Chat gasped and coughed rolling on to his side his own hand rising to cradle his neck. A foot struck him in the back and Chat twisted onto all fours to see metallic shoes glinting at him. Glancing up only to find a statue leaning down hands ready to grab him Chat decided sitting still was not in his best interest. With a scratchy yelp that left is bruised throat aching he scrambled forward out of the statues grasp. Another statue blocked his way and he hissed throwing himself forward on all fours so he could slide under a car and lose them. He came up on the other side and moved forward staying low already seeing the statues moving towards Ladybug in their creepy zombie like way. Ironclaw was on her feet in the next second lunging at Ladybug with a screech claws slashing in the air. Ladybug ducked and twisted throwing her own punches with a grimace as she dodged flashing claws and tried not to let Ironclaw get behind her. Chat ran at them wondering why Ladybug hadn’t moved only to realize as he got closer her feet were trapped in the once liquid metal sealing her in place. It dawned on him suddenly that when he destroyed the hammer it had solidified the metal. 

“Oops” Chat muttered then froze as he saw statues moving in to grab Ladybug from behind. 

Ladybugs attention was on Ironclaw and rightfully so since she was by far the more dangerous opponent. Ladubugs yoyo moved rapidly flinging out as Ironclaw dodged the weapon and tried to land an attack of her own. Moving swiftly Chat launched himself over the car and slammed feet first into Ironclaw who shrieked even as she slammed into a car hard enough to leave an indentation in the metal. Chat dropped to his butt with a yowl cradling his suddenly throbbing feet. 

“I told you it hurt to kick her why did you do that?” Ladybug yelled at him as he scrambled to her side ducking her yoyo as she tied Ironclaw up. Ironclaw grabbed the yoyo string and with a flick of Ladybugs wrist she was sent flying into the wall on the other side of the street. 

“I didn’t think about it ok? We have statues incoming and you seem soldered into place.” Chat answered trying out his claws on the metal that kept Ladybugs feet stuck in place. 

Ladybug ignored his pun and twisting around she saw the incoming statues. Tossing her yoyo out she wrapped it around ones waist on the far end and used him like a wrecking ball to knock the others all off their feet out of the way. 

“Now I wish I hadn’t used cataclysm.” Chat grumbled slashing at the ground as he desperately tried to free her feet. 

“Look out!” Ladybug yelped as she turned and saw Ironclaw leaping at them once more. Snatching the baton from Chats back she brought it up before them catching her deadly claws on the baton. The claws extended suddenly two of them digging into Ladybugs shoulder making her yelp in surprise and pain.

“I will end you!” Ironclaw snarled and Chat launched himself upwards catching her in the gut and charged forward with her bent over his shoulder. 

Her claws dug into him a moment later making him yelp and trip sending them both sprawling on the ground. Chat rolled and dodged backward so that he was off to the side while Ironclaw stood once more looking ragged and scratched up. 

“You two took my partner and now I shall take yours!” she hissed as the purple mask lit up her face. 

For a moment Chat didn’t understand then as he heard the words “Lucky Charm!” he understood all too well. It was a moment of weakness for them however brief when they called upon their special powers. In that moment they couldn’t move or use their respective weapons but the time frame was so brief that neither of them had ever considered it a weakness before. Chat moved his body and mind in complete agreement even as Plagg screamed at him. His baton was still in Ladybugs hands but Chat didn’t care he couldn’t lose Ladybug and he couldn’t lose Marinette. Now that he knew they were one and the same his entire being was in total agreement that he under no circumstances could ever let deadly harm come to her. Chat was already closer to Ladybug than Ironclaw but he wasn’t close enough to knock her down so he did the next best thing and used his body as a shield. Pain speared through his torso and chest and it was with a touch of horror that he looked down to see the tips of metallic claws poking through his suit. Ladybugs eyes were wide and filled with horror as the lucky charm landed in her numb hands. 

“Its in glass pendant.” Chat wheezed his body on fire even as his vision started to go dim. 

Then he was lifted from his feet and tossed sideways the claws ripping back out of him moments before hitting something hard. 

“Stay conscious!” Plagg screeched and from somewhere close he heard Ladybug scream “CHAT!” 

It was the last thing he heard before the darkness sucked him down. 

It had taken Ladybug off guard when Ironclaws nails had extended to stab into her and of course at her cry of pain Chat had leapt into action practically tackling Ironclaw out of the way down the street. The statues behind her were on their feet and moving towards her once more and Ladybug couldn’t pull her feet free of the metal encasing them. Hearing the statues metal feet striking the street with every step Ladybug knew she had to make a plan before they ran out of time. With a final glance at who Chat was glaring down Ironclaw she missed what the akumasized person said as she made her decision. 

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug cried throwing the yoyo into the air. 

It was a mistake, one that she would never make again if they survived the mess she had gotten them into. Never in her life had Ladybug seen a person move as fast as Chat did in that moment. Chat threw himself forward as the light above her head coalesced but Ladybug didn’t look to see what formed. Instead her eyes were glued to the scene unfolding before her. Ironclaws nails shot forward aiming at her but something got in the way before they even came close to reaching her. 

That something was Chat. 

Ladybugs heart practically stopped when Chat jerked forward slightly as the claws struck him and she could see the tip of at least one poking out through his costume. 

“No, nononono…” Tiki squeaked rapidly in her head voicing what she couldn’t and Ladybug felt the Lucky Charm land in her hands but she couldn’t look down to see what it was. 

Her mouth formed the words ‘Chat’ but no sound emerged and Chats eyes rose to meet hers. Green locked with blue and he managed to say “It’s in the glass pendant.”

A snarl of frustration sounded from behind Chat and his body lifted into the air suspended by the claws before being tossed sideways into the wall of the building. The nails snapped back to Ironclaw who shook her hand flicking Chats blood from her metal coated fingertips. 

The Lucky Charm in Ladybugs hands hit the ground at her feet as she screamed “CHAT!!!” her body thrashing as she tipped forward. 

Ironclaw laughed at her distraught scream and Ladybug hit the ground jerking her body forward the metal splintering suddenly as one foot came free. Heart in her throat fury in her blood Ladybug glanced back at her still trapped foot and saw the canister that had been created as the Lucky Charm. LN2 was spelled out on the side and she recognized the abbreviation from science class. 

“Liquid nitrogen…” Ladybug whispered then ducked as claws slashed past her head digging into the metal behind her. 

Shooting to her feet once more Ladybug twisted avoiding Ironclaws second attack and knew what she had to do as a nearby statue reached for her. Swinging her yoyo Ladybug caught the close shambling statue around the middle and swung them out towards Ironclaw. Trying to duck Ironclaw didn’t manage to move quite fast enough and the statuefied person slammed into her knocking her down once more. Knowing she had only bought herself a few seconds Ladybug dropped into a crouch. Grabbing the canister she hit the spray top pointing it at the metal around her still trapped foot. The metal creaked as the liquid nitrogen hit it and snatching up Chats staff she dropped the canister before using both hands to slam the end of the baton into the frozen metal twice. The metal shattered and Ladybug was off Chats staff in hand. Her first instinct was to go to Chat but she ignored it. If she wanted to save his life Ladybug knew she had to defeat Ironclaw. The clock was ticking and Ladybug didn’t know how long she had left. The statue person was tossed sideways allowing Ironclaw to scramble to her feet while she screeched her hair a mess and her eyes wild. 

“You stupid bug! I will stab you so full of holes like I did that cat…”

Ladybugs yoyo caught her in the side of the head cutting off her screeching. In the next instant Ladybug was close enough and she swung the staff cracking it into her arm and side with a sharp clang. The blow knocked Ironclaw sideways jarring Ladybug as well and as Ironclaw fell she threw her one arm out to catch herself as the other flashed upwards claws extending. One slashed past Ladybugs cheek cutting it open as another stabbed into the top of her shoulder close enough to her neck that she had no doubt as what Ironclaws true intent had been. 

“He’s fading.” Tiki whimpered in her mind as Ladybug leapt back to avoid a second serious blow. 

Tears filled Ladybugs eyes as she dodged in under Ironclaws nails trying to get a shot at her chest where she could see the hammer shaped pendant under the metal skin. Using his staff more like a rapier Ladybug stabbed at the spot and was met with the sound of screeching metal. The end collided with Ironclaws throat and she fell back a step then slid sideways as she grabbed the baton yanking Ladybug off balance. Stumbling forward Ladybug was unable to dodge as Ironclaw threw a hard punch expanding the metal on her hand for a larger surface. The fist caught Ladybug right in the gut throwing her back several feet. Hitting the ground hard Ladybug rolled to the side her body running on adrenaline as she desperately tried to ignore the pain. Trying to push herself up Ladybugs arms collapsed as pain radiated from her ribs causing her to gasp in agony. 

“We need to get that pendent now!” Tiki cried her voice full of pain for both her chosen and Chat. 

“The metal is too thick to break through and…” Ladybug began only to pause as a flash of red caught her attention. “Of course I’m so stupid.”  
Ignoring the pain and taking shallow breaths Ladybug forced herself up scrambling forwards to snatch up the Lucky Charm canister. 

“Time to join your partner Ladybug.” Ironclaw sneered advancing on her. 

“I don’t think so.” Ladybug snarled in answer rolling to her feet as Ironclaw flashed polka dotted while the rest of the world greyed out. Throwing the canister at Ironclaw as hard as she could, Ladybug charged forward even as the canister left her hand. Ironclaw slashed the canister in half just before it hit her and liquid nitrogen burst from it coating her chest and shoulders making her shriek along with her metal skin. The strange canister was still stuck on her now frozen claws and she slung it off, the halved canister striking the ground and sliding under a car nearby. Stumbling back the aching cold biting into her, Ironclaw didn’t even register Ladybugs presence until her fist smashed into her chest. Ladybug hit with enough force to buckle Ironclaws legs and they both struck the ground Ladybug on top as she snatched the now exposed vibrant purple pendant from her throat. In the next instant she screamed as claws slammed through her torso and flung her sideways over a car. Ladybug hit hard the pendant shattering as her body collided with the ground. There was a moment of silence as she lay on her side staring at the pendant that faded in color as the purple butterfly started to wiggle free. Ladybug slammed her yoyo over it before it could take off unsure if she would be able to even able to catch it if it managed to escape into the air. Pain radiated through her as her fingers pressed the yoyo again freeing the white butterfly within.

“Bye, bye little butterfly.” Ladybug managed for the second time that day her eyes closing as she rolled onto her back. Everything hurt, she could feel warmth spreading over her chest and in all honesty she was totally, completely exhausted. 

“The charm Marinette! Get the charm!” Tiki cried and Ladybug turned her head eyes opening as she realized the Lucky Charm was under the car next to her. It was just barely within reach and pulling it out she used the last of her strength to toss it into the air from her prone position calling 

“Miraculous Cleanse!”

Her voice came out as a squeak and the canister didn’t even clear the roof of the car but it was enough to activate the magic within the item. Light poured around her then swirled off and Ladybug felt her eyes close exhaustion flooding her even as the pain thankfully stopped.

“Marinette you can’t fall asleep here! Please wake up!” Tiki cried and Ladybug blinked as someone called her name. 

“Ladybug… Ladybug! Are you ok?” 

Forcing her eyes open Ladybug stared into a strangers eyes. “Chat?” Ladybug asked and the person looked up at someone nearby. 

“Hey she is awake! Where is Chat?” The called as they gently helped Ladybug sit up.

Her head pounded and using the stranger as leverage she managed to make it to her feet. 

“Hey I don’t think you should get up…” They called as she stumbled forward using the car as a prop. 

The initial dizziness she had faded as she moved forward and she came around the end of the car spying the woman who had once been Ironclaw looking around bewildered as well as the dozens of other people who had been under her control as statues. As fast as she dared Ladybug stumbled to the spot where she had last seen Chat yelling “Out of the way, please move!”

People stood around him in a loose circle although they moved aside to let her pass and Ladybug made it to his side dropping to her knees in the next second calling his name in a lost sounding voice. There were no holes in his costume and Ladybug flipped him over onto his back before pressing an ear to his chest.

“Please let me have made it in time…” She whispered her eyes closed as she listened intently. 

The crowd around her went silent and from deep within his chest Ladybug could hear the faintest thump. A second later his chest rose slightly under her ear and Ladybug felt something within her chest break as she pulled him into her lap a dry sob leaving her lips as she clutched Chat to her.

“Is he?” someone in the crowd asked as their miraculous beeped.

“Alive.” Ladybug managed her voice broken but audible. 

A sigh of relief echoed around her and Ladybug agreed whole heartedly. A glance at his ring showed two pads left and Ladybug realized she had to get him away from these people and somewhere safe now. 

“Do you need a ride to the hospital? They said you were unconscious like Chat when they found you.” A woman asked and Ladybug shook her head lifting Chat up onto her shoulders in a fireman’s carry. She almost stumbled as she stood her body feeling weak and shaky but once more she relied on Tikis strength to stand firm. Several of the people had shifted forward when she nearly stumbled and she flashed them a wane looking smile. 

“Thank you but I’ve got him.” Ladybug answered and threw her yoyo one arm gripping Chat tight to keep him steady as she pulled them both up onto the rooftops. Without even looking back Ladybug ran like an akuma was chasing her trying to beat the timers that were steadily counting down. 

“Hurry Marinette I can’t hold out much longer.” Tiki whimpered

A moment later her feet hit her rooftop and she tumbled in through her trapdoor matching flashes of light signifying the end of their transformations. Exhaustion pulled at Marinette, her head hurt and in all honesty she wasn’t totally sure how she had managed to make it to her house in time. Adrien lay sprawled out on the bed next to her and the two kwami lay where the miraculous expelled them exhausted as well. Forcing herself to stay conscious though she felt like she could sleep a week Marinette scooped Plagg and Tiki up in her hands kissing them both on the head. Plagg just grumbled his eyes closed and clung to Tiki. Tiki patted his head with a tiny paw and gazed up at Marinette with bright blue eyes. 

“Are they ok?” Marinette whispered turning to place the two kwami on a pillow off to the side. 

Tiki nodded “Plagg kept his boy alive although Adrien fought to stay just as hard. They are both exhausted and so are you. Marinette you were critically injured there right at the end. If the Lucky Charm hadn’t been under the car you both probably would have died.” 

Marinette managed a small smile although it felt as if she were going to pass out at any second. “I guess that’s our luck huh? I don’t think I have the energy to go get you food right now… Not sure I’ll be awake much longer…”

Eyes closed for a brief moment and Marinette shook herself the blood loss and fight in general leaving her wrung out. Placing the kwami on the pillow she managed to flop back down so that she was curled up right next to Adrien. Marinette didn’t hear Tiki reply as she wrapped an arm around him and within moments she was sound asleep. 

It was a dream… she hoped. Chat was laying in the street and Ironclaw was nearby laughing as she raised her hand in a killing blow. Marinette tried to move forward but she couldn’t and realized with growing horror that she was coated in metal and one of the shambling statues that were scattered about. 

“NO!” she cried and in the next instant shot upright heart throbbing painfully. It was dark outside and as she pressed a hand to her chest trying to control her ragged breathing a grumble sounded out next to her. Adrien lay beside her still asleep and Marinette let out a shuddering breath as she reached out to press a gently hand against his chest. His heart beat strong beneath her palm and with a sniffle she lay back down curling against him. 

“Marinette?” Adrien queried his voice groggy.

“I’m here.” Marinette whispered pushing herself up on one elbow so she could see his face. 

Moonlight streamed in through the window above them and for a moment Marinette felt her heart stutter as he smiled at her one hand rising to brush her cheek. Dear God he was handsome in the moonlight hair ruffled and green eyes bright. Pressing her free hand to his she sighed against his touch moving so that in the next instant she was draped across his chest. 

“I had the weirdest dream.” Adrien said suddenly his hand lifting from her cheek to run through her silky soft hair. 

“Really?” Marinette asked happy to feel his purr start up as she ran a hand through his hair in turn.

“Yeah we were fighting an akuma and you said you were Ladybug.” Adrien answered 

Marinette shot up startling him and she stared down at Adrien in disbelief. “I am Ladybug you idiot!” she burst out hoping he was messing with her and yet she wasn’t totally sure. 

Adrien blinked cocked his head to the side then reached up and pinched himself hard on the arm only to wince. “I’m not dead?” 

Marinette gaped at him a million emotions running through her then she reached out, plucked a pillow off her bed and slammed it into Adrien.   
“You stupid cat… you stupid boy! How. Dare. You. Ask. That!” She shrieked her voice gaining pitch and volume as she slammed the pillow into him again and again. 

Adrien yelped and rolled trying to block the pillow as Marinette continued to yell at him. “Sorry! Marinette I’m sorry I didn’t mean! Ghaa!”   
Adrien yelped as he rolled a touch too far and went over the edge of the bed. A second later Marinette appeared looking downright furious with tears in her eyes. 

“Do you even know how much it hurt to see you get injured like that? Do you even realize that I almost lost you?!” Marinette snarled the tears falling as she glared down at him. 

He moved swiftly pushing up off the floor to snag Marinette in a tight hug pulling her shuddering body against him. “Marinette I’m sorry. The last thing I remember is Ironclaw trying to skewer Ladybug but I knew that she was you and I just couldn’t bear to lose you. Marinette if I lost you I would lose myself. I’m sorry but between my life and yours, you always win.” 

Marinette sobbed into his chest and he barely made out “Stupid cat.” 

After a moment she pulled back to glare at him tear tracks marking her cheeks and fresh tears making her blue eyes shimmer in the moonlight. “How do you think I feel when I see you get hurt. Ironclaw almost killed you! If I hadn’t been able to use Lucky Charm when I did you could have died!” 

“You both would have died actually.” A grumpy growly voice said from the pillows to their side. 

“Plagg!” Tiki squealed and the two kwami floated up into the air rubbing at their eyes sleepily. 

Plaggs words struck Adrien like a physical blow. “What?” he gasped 

Tiki swatted Plagg and he huffed but still answered since he knew Tiki wouldn’t. “Little miss Ladybug there tends to fight rather dangerously when you go down Adrien. When your life is on the line she puts hers down as well in an effort to finish as fast as possible. This time was certainly no exception. The wounds she sustained were as bad as yours plus her previous injuries from the day made it worse. To be honest I’m surprised you even woke up tonight Marinette. ”   
Marinette felt her face heat up. That was the most she had ever heard Plagg speak and his tone left absolutely no doubt in her mind that he was annoyed. 

“What grumpy cat here is trying to say is that we could have lost you both today. You both need to be more careful and neither is expendable. Marinette will always fight to save your life Adrien and you will always fight to save hers. It’s something you both need to work on.” Tiki said her voice a much gentler tone than her partners. 

Tears formed in Adreins eyes at the thought of Marinette getting killed for his sake lifting her chin Adrien spoke his voice gentle. “Is what Plagg said true?” 

Marinettes chin jutted out stubbornly “You protect me and I in turn protect you. I can’t and won’t do this without you, either as Adrien or Chat. I will fight to keep you by my side even if it kills me just as you will take a killing blow meant for me. I may not be able to stop you, but once you go down Adrien you can’t stop me either. It shouldn’t be that way but it is.”

The tears in Adreins eyes overflowed at her declaration and the two floating kwami sighed knowing exactly how she felt. Adrien knew he should be angry and he was fearful about how reckless Marinette could get. He knew he should probably tell her she should never do anything to put her life on the line since she was the only one who could fix the messes that the akuma created. However he also knew that he should practice what he preached. Instead he pressed his lips to hers eyes closing as her arms went around his neck pulling him closer. Their tears mingled on pressed cheeks as her hands trailed up into his hair. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss Adriens hand moved to cup the nape of her neck as a purr rumbled its way up through his chest. Finally they both needed air and they pulled back panting and flushed. 

“Marinette I love you. From now until the day I die you are mine to protect and care for.” Adrien whispered sending a bright red blush staining across her cute freckled cheeks. 

Marinette hand left his hair and gently she drew her thumb across his cheek swiping a tear from his smooth skin. “I’ve al-always loved you. I-I just had to get used to your cute kitten side and now that I have I will never let you go.” 

Gently she pressed another kiss to his lips and he sighed against her climbing back onto her bed as she slumped against him. They were both still exhausted and in need of more sleep so as Adrien settled down Marinette pulled their shoes off tossing them over the edge. Lifting the covers Adrien held them up letting Marinette snuggle down next to his the two of them eyeing the kwami who floated above their heads. 

“Did you guys eat something?” Marinette asked barely withholding a yawn as she wrapped and arm around Adrien her head resting on his chest. 

“We will find something.” Tiki answered and Marinette nodded as Adrien wrapped an arm around her. 

“Goodnight princess.” Adrien whispered pressing a kiss to her hair.

Marinette smiled at the nickname. “Goodnight kitty, I love you.” 

Adrien tensed then squeezed her gently as she rested her head on his chest.

“I love you too Marinette.” He whispered a purr rising in his chest as he saw the smile that creased her lips when she heard him. He couldn’t help but smile in return even though she couldn’t see it. With the sound of his purr a nice backdrop the two heroes lays curled around each other and together finally got some much needed sleep.


	4. Akuma Pictures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Shatterglass and Ironclaw drawn and colored! Also remember the dragon from the story? This is how I imagined it looking. Inked with Prismacolor pens and colored with Prismacolor pencils.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163482695@N03/46750162062/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163482695@N03/46115873054/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
